


Under The Desk

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva wants to know why Tony is under his desk and nobody seems to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt Any, Any, "What are you doing under your desk?" at fic-promptly

“What are you doing under your desk?” Ziva’s voice cut a path through the bullpen, alerting almost everyone in the vicinity that Tony was under his desk.

Most people just ignored it and carried on with their work, it wasn’t a common occurrence, but they had all seen Tony retreat under his desk at least once before. Gibbs didn’t seem to have a problem with his Senior Field Agent taking offence to his chair and preferring to sit on the floor under his desk, why should they? It appeared that Liaison Officer David had yet to see this though and had apparently not got the memo not to ask Tony about it and just get on with your own work.

“He’ll be sleeping. He probably had a late night with some woman.” Tim stated as he walked into their area.

“I’m not asleep Probie, and I can hear you.” Tony replied, “And Ziva I am working, which you should both be doing.”

Neither Tim or Ziva moved to their desks, both moving closer to Tony’s desk to look underneath it to see him surrounded by paperwork. Neither of them heard Gibbs come up behind them, but they both felt the slap to the back of their heads which directed them back to their desks at speed. They both looked on while starting up their computers, wondering what Gibbs would do about his senior agent.

“Okay down there DiNozzo?” Gibbs stated, the question apparent in his tone, ‘Why are you under there are you coming out anytime soon?’

“Just peachy, Boss. Working my way through these cold cases, I may have a lead, I think they might be connected.” Tony replied before muttering low enough that only Gibbs could hear, “Lights.”

Gibbs made his way over to his own desk and began rummaging through the drawers until he came across a pair of dark sunglasses. He then passed them down to Tony under the desk and asked for a report. Tony started on a verbal report of the three cold cases that he was trying to solve and the links that he was beginning to see, all from under his desk.

Ziva and McGee seemed confused about why the other man wasn’t in trouble for sitting under the desk, and that it seemed to be business as usual even though their senior agent was acting like a child hiding under a desk. Gibbs didn’t mind though, and set Tim and Ziva on looking into the information Tony was providing from under the desk, they could do the computer leg work while he did the intuitive leaps of thinking from the floor. Tony would come out from under the desk once his migraine receded, he may be avoiding the lights in the bullpen but he wasn’t avoiding work, so who was Gibbs to complain.


End file.
